Perfero
by Jade S. Lee
Summary: [FujiXInui] After parting ways years before, two lonely souls find solace in each other. Please don't shoot me!


Ok...shoot me cuz I'm actually going to try to attempt four things that I swore that I would never do. Call this a challenge to myself.  
#1 - write a story thats yaoi...By the way, I find most guy/guy stories slightly disgusting. Once in a blue moon I find one that I can accept begrudgingly, and is believable but most of the time I steer clear from these.  
#2 - dialogue ONLY! I don't know how this is going to work out but I'll try my best  
#3 - weird pairings...yes...I usually have one or two couples that I absolutely adore (in a given series) and will not read other strange combinations  
#4 - PRINCE OF TENNIS! BWAHAHAHAA I like the show (it's cute and I like tennis) but I usually don't find PoT stories that I actually like cuz most of them are yaoi...well, I'm adding another one to the pot!

Yes yes, standard disclaimers...Prince of Tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi and will never be mine

Warnings: slight yaoi, OOC-ness, dialogue only

**Title:** Perfero  
**Author**: Jade S. Lee

"It's been a long time hasn't it been Fuji?""Aa...it has been."  
"Time hasn't changed you"  
"Neither has it for you"  
"Have you gotten my e-mails?"  
"hmmm...what e-mails?"  
"I have sent you a total of 34 e-mails in the past 62 days and you have yet to reply to any of them"  
"Maa maa Inui. I believe that you might have gotten my e-mail address wrong then."  
"Maybe. There is a 2 per cent chance that I am wrong"  
"You've turned into a pessimist, Inui."  
"You're still a sadist"  
"...Saa..."  
"There is a bar here."  
"It seems that there are many things that I don't know about you anymore Inui"  
"I'm no longer fourteen years old...Fuji."

"You are quite the charming drunk"  
"Aa...I'm always charming aren't I...Inui?"  
"Please move your hand to a more appropriate location."  
"I'm not doing anything wrong...am I?"  
"...I suppose you are not."  
"Did you know that I loved Tezuka? Of course you know, you know everything"  
"It was obvious"  
"Really now?...I had thought that I was discreet"  
"You knew that you were obvious. You enjoyed embarrassing Tezuka."  
"Now you are just being mean"  
"I am only stating the facts"  
"And isn't that all you are good for Inui?"  
"It seems that you really did not change. How unfortunate."  
"Unfortunate for you."

"Fuji, I take back what I said before.""Take back what?"  
"About you not changing."  
"So...does this mean that I am different now?"  
"You would have never smashed a bottle of vodka on my head back in junior high."  
"Saaaa..."  
"It's getting late. I will e-mail you again in four days."  
"Leaving so soon?...stay with me."  
"And what will we do if I stay with you?"  
"Saaaa..."  
"I tire of your games."  
"Fine. I guess I will have to go visit dear Kyoko tonight then."  
"I thought that you were homosexual."  
"Oh...my preferences change by the day you see? Tomorrow is transvestite day"  
"...Do as you wish then."  
"Or would you prefer that today be my homosexual day...Inui?"  
"I have not implied such a thing."  
"...You love me."  
"I don't believe that I do."  
"You want me."  
"I do not"  
"You want to know more about me. Because I intrigue you. Because I am a genius like you. Because you want to save me from myself, just like you saved Kaidou."  
"..."  
"You've been lonely for a long time haven't you? Won't you stay with me?"  
"...Aa..."

* * *

**A.N: **Oh my freaking goshhh F-YOU stupid dialogue stories! F-YOU yaoi! F-YOU F'd-upped pairings! ARGGGGG GRRRRRRRRRR I'm never doing this again! Stupid me and my willingness to "try new things"...argg, I piss myself off.

Hope I didn't scare off/traumatize any PoT fans out there. I just wanted to do a weird "it'll never happen" pairing. And inui and fuji is just...weird. I hope that I didn't make them too out of character either. I wanted Inui to be a bit more mature, still the data genius that he is, but more in touch with reality. And I wanted him to want something you know? He always seems so detached and stuff so it never seemed like he really had any wishes or dreams (other than to beat tezuka and poison his team mates that is) so I hope that I showed that he wants to be loved as well. As for Fuji, I made him the same as before...sadist to the max, never revealing his true feelings etc. Basically a person who never changed, stuck with the maturity of a child but the mind of a genius. I figured that it would be really embarrassing/depressing to be like that so he had a lot of pent up anger/bitterness/sadness etc that's why he got violent when he was drunk (cuz if he was drunk, he would not be able to control himself as well, thus showing his true feelings). Well, there are a lot of loose ends but I guess I'm fairly satisfied with the outcome.

Oh yeah, the word Perfero means to bear, suffer, or endure in Latin. I thought that it was pretty fitting. Inui enduring Fuji's depressing sadism so that he could feel loved (it's quite pathetic eh? He still stuck around even after being clobbered by a bottle of alcohol….why do I always have alcohol in my stories? I guess I feel that turning into an alcoholic symbolizes that you've completely hit rock bottom and have no other way of dulling the pain other than stoning yourself. Notice how Inui didn't get drunk? I kind of picture him just nursing a glass or two, just for the heck of it) and Fuji is quietly suffering (while trying to ease some of his pain a little by hooking up with Inui? Hahaha…I guess it's not so bad of a choice.)

...until next time I suppose.


End file.
